


Empty Nest

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Callie and Arizona are married and have 2 kids. 2 teenagers,16&18 years old. Can you write something smutty but fun where they think they’re alone and have some sexy time when one of their kids catches them lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest

“Alright, kid,” Callie said as she pulled her son in for a hug, “Be good. I love you.”

Timothy looked embarrassed and he ended the hug quickly, running a hand through his blond hair and adjusting the duffel bag that hung on his shoulder, his cello in its case on the ground beside him.

“Okay, Ma,” he mumbled, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder at the group of kids meandering around the entrance of the building. Callie raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, and he mirrored her, “What?”

“Timothy Sloan Torres, you are going to be at camp for three weeks. If you don’t tell me you love me, I’m going to sleep out here in the Subaru until you do. Think about how many friends you’ll make with a crazy homeless woman for a mother,” she replied, putting her hands on her hips. She smiled when Tim did, in spite of himself, his dimples appearing the instant he gave in and grinned, hugged her. She felt her heart swell and break simultaneously. When had their tiny humans turned into such amazing normal-sized ones?

“Alright, alright,” he said, and even kissed her cheek, “I love you, too.”

Three weeks wasn’t very long, but as Callie began the hour-long drive back home, she started to regret letting Tim sign up for music camp. She loved their big house in the ‘burbs, where Sofia and Timothy had had plenty of room to run and play in exactly the way she’d always imagined. But the thought of that big house being empty for the next three weeks with just her and Arizona rattling around in it made her wish she could turn around and force Tim back into the car, or else drive to Portland and kidnap Sofia from her dorm.

Her phone rang and she glanced down at it, answering with a smile when she saw her wife’s photo on the screen.

“Hello gorgeous,” she said into the phone, her eyes on the road.

“Are you driving?” Arizona sounded annoyed, “You know I hate it when you answer your phone-“

“I’m stopped for gas,” Callie lied, grimacing awkwardly. There was a pause in which Callie knew Arizona was making the decision not to call her out on her lie.

“How far away are you?” Arizona’s tone warmed and dropped an octave, and suddenly Callie’s skin was tingling.

“About twenty minutes,” she replied as she sped past a mile marker.

“Hurry home, Calliope,” Arizona breathed into the phone and hung up. Callie was suddenly reminded of one very specific reason she should be happy they would have the house to themselves for the next few weeks. She was certain she broke several traffic laws during the remainder of her drive, but it was worth it to make it home in record time.

She slipped in through the kitchen door at the back of the house and hung her keys on their hook, their jangling catching the attention of the blonde standing at the sink. She turned and grinned at Callie, the same smile that had always knocked the wind out of her.

“Did Timothy get settled in?” Arizona asked, crossing to a cupboard and putting away the dish she had just finished drying.

“You know it,” Callie said, rounding the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“I wish I could have been there, but I couldn’t reschedule that surgery ag-“ Callie pulled Arizona to her, tugging the dishrag out of her hands and tossing it onto the opposite counter. She cut off the end of the blonde’s sentence by pressing their lips together, her hands sliding under the hem of her shirt to stroke the soft skin on her sides. Arizona gasped and smiled against Callie’s lips.

“We’re going to have this place to ourselves for three weeks,” Callie murmured as she kissed her way down Arizona’s neck, pausing to pull her shirt over her head.

“Then what’s the rush?” Arizona asked even as she curled her fingers around Callie’s belt loops and pulled their hips flush against each other. Callie grabbed Arizona’s waist and lifted her onto the counter, standing between her legs.

“How long has it been since we’ve had so much alone time?” she replied, trailing a line of kisses down Arizona’s chest, “I want to feel you. We have weeks to take it slow.”

She pushed the palm of her hand against her, through her sweatpants, and Arizona moaned and rolled her hips against her as Callie tongued her nipple through the lace of her bra. They were both so enraptured they didn’t hear the crunch of the tires in the driveway.

“I’ve missed this,” Arizona breathed, arching her back against Callie’s mouth.

“I bet I know what else you miss,” Callie murmured. She wrapped her fingers around Arizona’s waistband and was about to tug her pants off when the kitchen door flew open with a bang.

“Surpr- OH MY GOD,” Sofia shrieked, putting her hand over her eyes and staggering into the kitchen, “What the hell? In the KITCHEN?! God!”

Arizona’s face was flaming as Callie handed her her shirt, “Well, we didn’t think we’d have company, did we?”

Sofia charged past them and up the stairs, leaving behind two huge bags of laundry that Callie moved to pick up, swallowing her frustration and chuckling.

“Oh, god,” Arizona groaned, her hands covering her face. Callie laughed as she dumped the laundry in the laundry room off the kitchen and went back to Arizona, helping her down off the counter.

“She’s going to be traumatized for life,” Arizona sighed, running a hand through her hair and looking up at Callie mournfully. Callie laughed again.

“She’ll be fine. I’m sure she already knew her moms have sex.”

“I guess,” Arizona replied, “Do we go talk to her about it or is this one of those things we can pretend never happened?”

Callie shrugged. “Let’s see if she brings it up. If anything, we can threaten to talk about it the next time she’s acting like an idiot.”

Arizona laughed, then bit her lip and crossed to the stairs, “I guess our plans are gonna have to change.”

Callie raised an eyebrow, following her, “Unless someone thinks she can be quiet, I guess so.”

Arizona looked over her shoulder as the climbed the stairs, “You might have to gag me, then.”

“I can HEAR YOU!” Sofia screeched from the top of the stairs, and her moms both laughed as they reached the top of the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/34953053472/empty-nest-calzona-request


End file.
